


Team Loki

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Loki's Pokemon team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Loki's team! I hemmed and hawed a bit over the Pokemon I chose, but in the end I decided that in Asgard Pokemon are very rare, and are only Legendaries at that, so I based his team around that idea (regular Pokemon are mainly found on Midgard).
> 
> Loki found Gengar when it was still a Ghastly while he was out exploring worlds on the sly as a child. They became fast friends over their love of tricks and general sneakiness. As such, said Gengar is several hundred years old (It is a ghost so it probably can't die...) and is probably over level 100!! oAo
> 
> Loki met Deoxys sometime after he fell off the Bifrost and into the unknown. I thought about making Deoxys brainwashed by Loki through the spear, but then I thought he could use some more friends, so it's just two lonely aliens becoming buddies.....
> 
> I couldn't really think up a story for Zoroark, but Loki did meet it on Midgard as an adult (I don't think Zoroark is very long-living so at most Loki has been with it for ~50 years). It also involved lots of illusions and disguises. Yup...
> 
> Anyways, next up is Thor!

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7581124158/)


End file.
